My first experiment was begun in 1973; it progressed slowly until I got this grant in 1974. This study is designed to systematically and objectively evaluate the efficacy and safety of acupuncture as a means of producing analgesia in the management of postoperative dental pain. Acupuncture, an orally administered narcotic, an orally administered placebo, and an acupuncture "placebo" are being compared in the treatment of postoperative pain of multiple tooth extraction. Treatments are administered in a "double bline" manner. Thus far, we have already completed testing 85% of the subjects in this experiment. Since it is a randomized study, the code can not be broken at the present time, and it is not possible to summarize the results until all of the subjects have been treated. The second study is designed to systematically and objectively evaluate the efficacy and safety of acupuncture as a means of producing analgesis in experimental pain induced by electrical stimulation. In this study, acupuncture is compared to a placebo and narcotic agents with randomization of treatments and "double blind" conditions. No results are currently available since the code of this project will not be broken until this project is complete. Currently this project is about 30% complete.